Memories of Malachai
by LaineyK123
Summary: Maria loses her memory and needs to get her life back. She had a great life, including a husband, but that's forgotten. Isaac needs her Sight, so will he help her? Will she remember anything at all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She opened her eyes only to find the familiar blue shade of the sky up above her. There was not one cloud amongst the sea of blue. She sat up and heard a loud ringing in her ears. She put a hand to her forehead and the ringing intensified until it was almost unbearable. Then it stopped, as simple as that. She felt something wet and sticky on the back of her head. She went to touch it and when she pulled her hand back, she found it to be covered in a red liquid. Blood.

She slowly stood up and found that she was in a cornfield, utterly confused as to where she was or how she had gotten there.

"Maria! Maria, where are you?" she heard a voice call. She had no clue who Maria was, and upon further thinking, she realized that she did not know who she was.

She had no memory of her name, age, address, or lifestyle. She had forgotten who her parents were. She had no recollection of where she had been or what she had done within the past year. She had no memory at all.

Suddenly, she noticed just how close the voice was to her. Her first instinct was to run, so she did. She ran at first a little unsure, but then she went faster and grew accustomed to the feeling of running through the corn. She thought she was moving silently but the owner of the voice had heard her and he was following.

He _had _to find her, he just had to. Maria was _his wife!_ It was his job to protect her, so why had he failed? Why had he let her go with him? He knew that it was foolish and rash. He wanted to spend more time with her, but now she could have been gone. And it was all _his_ fault.

"Maria? Maria?" the voice was still following her and she still ran. She was fast, in fact she was surprised at her own speed, but he was gaining. She soon came past the corn and found a large road. She automatically assumed that it was a highway because of its size. She stood in the grass by it, panting and exhausted. She had ran far.

He followed her and came out right behind her. She turned towards him and her eyes widened. She quickly perused over him, but could not find a place for him in her memory.

No, he was a stranger. He had to be. Tall, freckles, blue eyes, red hair. There was nothing. A total blank. She had no idea who this person was.

"Maria," he said with relief obviously in his voice.

But she was scared. She was scared, tired, and confused. She was at the breaking point. She was also upset that he knew more about her than she herself did. He knew her name, her title. She shouted at the top of her lungs, in a somewhat aggressive way "Who are you?"

_AN: Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Anyways, here's how this story formed. I had this idea for a little bit, planning on publishing it as a story after "In Our Darkest Days" (my other COTC fanfic, check it out!) but then I got a oneshot request from Athena72 and decided to use her OC, Maria Williams, in this plot. So instead of a oneshot, it's going to be about five chapters, hope you like it! Leave a review? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why? Why, why, why does He torment me so?" Malachai thought to himself as he dragged Maria back. He kept a firm grasp on her arm due to the fact that she kept trying to get away.

She figured that he had to know something. He had to have been able to help her. If he knew her name, he had to know at least something about her.

"You're hurting me," she said as they were walking. She was surprised at how well she could hold down her fear. His grip lessened a bit. She stopped trying to get away.

As he navigated through the corn, they stayed silent. When they came upon a clearing, all of the others stopped to look at them. Everyone seemed to throw smiles in Maria's direction. They were not cruel smiles, but they appeared to be warm and inviting.

"Maria," a boy came up to her. He was short and he had brown hair. Maria felt an essence of authority around him, but was unsure as to why it was there. "Maria, you're bleeding. Are you alright, my child?"

For a second, she wanted to laugh. Here was a kid, obviously younger than her, calling her a child? Still, she thought better of it.

"Apparently she doesn't remember anything," said the ginger next to her.

The boy in front of them seemed to stare at the ginger for a long time. Then he turned to Maria. "Do you know his name?" he asked and gestured to the teenager who still held onto her arm.

She turned and looked at him. He matched her gaze. She figured that they wouldn't be asking if the answer was already "no"; in other words, she was supposed to know him. Who was he? She searched her mind before breaking eye contact and shaking her head.

The boy in front of them sighed. "Don't you remember anything?!" he asked. Maria shook her head again. "What about the Sight?" he asked the ginger. The redhead shrugged.

"Maria, I am Isaac. The man next to you is Malachai. You live here with us," the boy said.

"Where are we?"

"A town known as Gatlin," Isaac answered.

"Are there any adults here?" Maria asked after looking at the faces of silent children, only children.

Isaac and Malachai glanced at each other and then back to Maria. "That is not your concern at the moment. Malachai, take her home. Give her some rest. I will pray the He Who Walks Behind the Rows will guide us and tell us what to do."

Malachai nodded and led Maria away. Maria wasn't paying attention as they walked. She was upset, she was mad because she didn't remember anything but at the same time she felt powerful waves of sadness go through her.

"We're here," Malachai said as they stood in front of a fairly large house. "Isaac seems to think that you need to go to bed." He wouldn't look Maria in the eye, he couldn't.

"Alright," Maria answered.

Malachai led her up the stairs and into a bedroom, which consisted of a dresser and one bed. Maria laid down on it. "Where will you sleep?" she asked him.

He seemed to pause. "Well, usually I'd sleep in here, but you can sleep alone tonight. If you'd like."

"Thank you." He started to leave, and as he shut the door behind him, he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."

_AN: Wow, I'm sorry it's been so long. To be honest, I lost inspiration for this story. I was going to finish it after I finished up "In Our Darkest Days", but I didn't want it to be that way. I wanted to write it, but I had a really bad writer's block. Plus, I've been pretty busy this time of year. Anyway, I really have to thank XxllTwiste dHappyllxX for providing a bunch of inspiration and giving a whole new idea for an ending. She also writes awesome CotC stories, so be sure to go check them out! So thank you for reading, please review as well._


End file.
